<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Expectations by CreativeC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385056">Date Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeC/pseuds/CreativeC'>CreativeC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Epilogue Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A very Happy ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gloria loves him so much, Hop is a gentleman, Hop loves Gloria more than anything, I can't help myself, I make up for in tags, I may add a hand drawn pic of these two on their date, It's just the first chapter, LEARN BOYS, Leon reprises his role as supportive brother, New Couple, Ok done, Perfect for one another, Post-Canon, Romance, Super romantic stuff, Take a leaf out of Hop's book, Treats her like a queen, Was supposed to be strictly gum rotting sweetness, as always, at the end, but then first chapter deals with some kinda heavy stuff, but trust me, don't know where it came from, once again, once again I must say, slight angst, super cute, super sweet, that's all the tags haha, they're really cute, what I lack in summary skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeC/pseuds/CreativeC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop and Gloria's first official date, where Hop needs a little pep talk from his brother to set a a few things straight. Once that’s done, and the date begins, Gloria is stunned!</p><p>This is part of my Epilogue series, but this CAN be read as a stand alone if you haven’t read the others - you just might miss more juicy interactions (*whispers* just sayin’).</p><p>Stay tuned for more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Epilogue Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pep Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop wiped away the accumulated steam on the mirror, huffing out as he observed his appearance. It was vital that he not mess this up, and tidying himself up was step number one. He raked his hands through his damp, purple hair, raising his eyebrows as he considered how to style it, the steam from the shower slowly dispersing through the open window. Usually, Hop left it to its own devices, but for tonight, he would need to pull out all the stops - he was determined.</p><p>He would not take Gloria to Hulbury’s Seafood Restaurant looking like a Rufflet.</p><p>Days, and then weeks, had flown by since their overnight stay in the Slumbering Weald. It was a magical night, and they had floated on that high ever since, spending as much time together as possible. Since Gloria was sticking around in Postwick, with no Champion duties taking her elsewhere, they decided to make up for any future distance they may be subject to. It made them very happy, Hop doubly so - and so when it came to their first official date, Hop planned a very special evening for the two of them, and was adamant - and I do mean adamant - that NOTHING goes wrong.</p><p>Which, of course as is the way the universe works in situations such as these, means that everything would go wrong.</p><p>But our precious Hop was still in denial - attempting to tame his locks back with hair gel and a comb. He had some success and was able to admire his work for all of two seconds before one stubborn strand popped out assertively. He patted it down with his palm, frown gracing his features, waiting apprehensively. Nothing happened and he relaxed with a grin, reaching for his toothbrush to start polishing his pearls, until once again, two seconds later the same strand popped out of its hold once again. Hop groaned in frustration loudly, toothbrush held between his gritted teeth as he furiously and repeatedly smoothed out his hair to no avail.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door, causing Hop’s hand to still on top of his head.</p><p>“Hey, bud? You ok in there?”</p><p>Hop, toothbrush still secured in his mouth, vehemently mumbled some choice words, the toothpaste bubbles providing a much-needed filter. The door opened to reveal Leon, looking at his younger brother, brows furrowed in confusion, a questioning gleam in his eyes. Hop sighed, before removing his hands to reveal the problem, emphasised by the cursed hair. Leon chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.</p><p>“Bad hair day, huh?”</p><p>Hop grumbled something along the lines of ‘you have no idea’. He turned to the sink to spit and flush out his mouth, while Leon rolled his eyes and stated the obvious,</p><p>“Hop, don’t you think you’re putting too much pressure on yourself? You know Gloria likes you for who you are, right? As crazy as she may be,” Lee teased, reaching out to flick the strand of hair. Hop, brushing away his brother’s hand, laughed mockingly.</p><p>“Ha ha very funny - Look I just want to take her someplace special. She deserves the very best, and so I’m going to give her the very best!”</p><p>“That’s all very well and good little brother, but she’s not some lady of luxury Hop - she’s still the same country girl you grew up with,” Lee reasoned, pushing away his taunts for now as he tried to calm Hop down.</p><p>“But she’s the Champion!” Hop stated, pushing past Lee to his wardrobe, fishing out his suit that he had hung up. Lee’s eyes narrowed at this, taking the coat sleeve in his fingers before asking,</p><p>“Where exactly are you taking her anyway?”</p><p>Hop paused, before answering, his voice breaking slightly in his attempt to sound casual,</p><p>“The Hulbury Seafood Restaurant,”</p><p>Leon laughed out at this, eyes widening in disbelief,</p><p>“Bro, that’s the most exclusive restaurant in all of Galar,”</p><p>Hop stiffened, before yanking his suit out of reach of Lee. </p><p>“Yeah, I know,”</p><p>Lee sighed, shaking his head before saying, rather frankly,</p><p>“You know, for a long time now Hop, you’ve put the title of Champion on this pedestal. It was bad enough when it was me, and I probably didn’t help it as much as I should have. But Gloria is still Gloria - she wouldn’t want to be up on that pedestal and you know it,”</p><p>It was uncomfortable for Hop to talk about this with his brother. He knew that out of everyone, Lee would be most likely to call him out on stuff like this, and it frustrated him to no end that he was right. It was something that so far he hadn’t been able to let go of, no matter how hard he had tried. Hop remained silent, looking down at his feet. Lee placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>“It’s ok you know, it’s not your fault - I just want you to know that being yourself is all that Gloria would want. It’s good you want to treat her special, but do it in your way for the girl, not for the title.”</p><p>Hop nodded, his face still fallen in consideration. As Lee turned to leave, Hop stopped him, a smile playing in his eyes, hand reaching up to return his hair to its original state.<br/>“You know Lee, I think you’re right, and I reckon I should start now - but I’m going to need your help with it,”</p><p>Lee grinned brightly.</p><p>“Of course little bro - besides, I was always the more romantic one out of the two of us,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lighting The Way To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a long time coming but finally its ready! For those who haven't seen my other works and you liked this enough to want to read more, go check them out! This one is part of a series so the tone will be the same :)</p><p> I hope you enjoyed it as much as the others and do stay tuned for future fics!</p><p>C xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria paused in front of her mirror to do final checks, her heart pacing quicker than usual in nerves. She was not what you would call a ‘fashion icon’, usually opting for her Champion gear in interviews and Galas. However, she did have one dress reserved for special occasions and tonight was indeed a special occasion.</p><p>Her first official date with Hop. </p><p>Thus, she pulled out all the stops to fulfil this ‘formal’ criteria given by Hop to complete the surprise date he had planned. It was all very exciting, and Gloria could hardly wait, nervous anticipation coursing through her. While she fiddled and fidgeted, Cinderace, her Pokémon companion, sat on her bed with paws crossed and watched her antics curiously. She was acting very strange and not at all like her usual stoic self, instead of flailing about in a fluster. After checking the hem of her dress for the fourth time, Gloria caught his eye and huffed out a small smile, laughing internally at the bemused expression on his face. She took a deep breath before finding her resolve and sitting down next to Cinderace.</p><p>“I know I’m acting all out of sorts bud, but I’m a wee bit nervous for tonight. It’s not like me is it?” She chuckled, “I just don’t want to screw this up, and making a fool of myself is one way that could achieve just that,”</p><p>When he tilted his head questioningly, she continued,</p><p>“Hop set up this surprise date, which is so lovely, but he said that the dress code for the evening was formal… and I don’t know, I just feel a little out of my depth,”</p><p>Cinderace stood up quickly, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, demonstrating his fighting stance. Gloria smiled, but her features were still filled with doubt. The last Gala she went to, she had come in from helping some Crustle move to a new home, bringing into the sparkling atmosphere of the glitterati a big helping of dirt and rocks in her wake. Those who she knew dismissed it, knowing that the job of the Champion was more hands-on than people understood, however, that didn’t stop a group of young women her age, dressed to the tens with a mean streak to match, criticising her lack of stature and poise. It didn’t help that she had been trying to stuff as many appetisers as possible into her ravenous belly. Needless to say, after that it was a short night and a tearful one at that.</p><p>Cinderace nudged her out of her revelry, patting her shoulder with his paw and chattering at her in what seemed to be loving encouragement. Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks in a fashion not dissimilar to her boyfriend’s habit, she stood and mirrored her Pokemon’s stance, sharing his energy.</p><p>“Thanks, buddy, you always know what to say,”</p><p>A loud ring was sounded from downstairs, signalling the arrival of Hop. She drew a breath before picking up her purse and jacket and dashing out her bedroom door with a final farewell to Cinderace. </p><p>When she got to the door she opened it hurriedly, revealing Hop, looking the best she had ever seen him in his suit; it was of a silvery colour, his shirt underneath black with the top two buttons undone and hair tousled. His eyes widened slightly before a soft smile graced his features as he took in Gloria’s ensemble: a flowing red, off-the-shoulder dress, sporting black sandals and hair up to complete the look. Their eyes sparkled as they took in each other’s appearance, grateful for the chance to see each other at their best. Hop was the first to speak, though it was brief.</p><p>“Wow,”</p><p>Gloria giggled and hummed in agreement.</p><p>“You look, dare I say, incredibly inviting,” she said breathily, gazing at him with hazy eyes, admiring the way the suit fitted him perfectly. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe and nodding towards her.</p><p>“Then get over here before I lose my patience,” he said playfully, his tone low and hypnotising, causing her to step forward to reach for the lapels of his suit jacket, smiling brightly up at him.</p><p>“Hi,”</p><p>“Hi,”</p><p>They closed the distance between them, joining in a sweet kiss, still relishing in these liberties with their new relationship. It took only a moment, before they broke apart beaming, Gloria shutting the front door and Hop guiding her down the path of her house to the street. </p><p>“So where exactly is it you are taking me?” Gloria asked wrapping her arm in his and leaning into his side affectionately. Hop shook his head good-naturedly, silently admiring her inability to resist any surprise.</p><p>“Well, as a matter of fact, there’s been a slight change of plans but I have a feeling you’re gonna love it,”</p><p>They turned the corner, where a Corviknight-drawn Flying Taxi awaited them. Opening the door for Gloria before hopping in himself, Hop signalled the driver once they were ready to go. He drew her under his arm, both smiling excitedly as the Taxi lifted off and began to soar along, showing off Galar at its best. With the sun beginning to set, it cast various beautiful hues of pinks and yellows amongst the clouds, causing Gloria to gaze out the window with starry eyes, fondly leaning into Hop. Pride and joy stirred in his chest as he lovingly gazed at his beloved girlfriend, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head and following her lead to take in the mesmerising Galar night. </p><p>It took little over fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination, just outside the Hulbury Gym. Hop got out, turning to reach for Gloria’s hand to help her out as well. Once out, she looked on to the gym, eyes scrunching in confusion as she caught his eye questioningly. He laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“As much as I would love a rematch, we are in fact going over there,” He said, pointing to the Lighthouse next to it. Gloria began walking in step with her boyfriend, squeezing his hand affectionately in her own.</p><p>“But it’s closed to the public - I do hope you’re not suggesting we break in Hop,” she smiled, eyebrow raised teasingly.</p><p>“Thankfully, you are not the only one with connections, O Champion of mine eye,” He said, pulling a key from out of his pocket, “I made Nessa an offer that she couldn’t refuse,”</p><p>Gloria laughed heartily.</p><p>“What did you trade-in, your soul?”</p><p>“Nope - was just a simple exchange of the lighthouse for showing you a good time, something about the Champion never getting enough time for herself,” he finished with a teasing tut and reprimanding boop on her nose.</p><p>“Well, she’s right about that. I’m just happy that we could do this tonight, thank you for setting it all up for us,” Gloria said, eyes filled with genuine appreciation as they went up the stairs to the lighthouse door. Hop leaned down capturing her lips in another kiss, his gaze upon her soft. Unbeknownst to her, it was, in fact, all of Leon’s doing: having the bright idea of calling Nessa for permission to use the lighthouse, as well as what awaited the couple inside. Not only that but also a sneaky Leon and Nessa perched from a nearby window of the Gym watching them excitedly to take part in the next step.</p><p>Hop placed the key in the lock, turning it until they heard a loud click. As he opened the door, Gloria’s eyes widened at the sight of what lay before them, Hop’s gaze never leaving her for a second, taking in her reaction. The lighthouse spiral stairs were decorated with seemingly hundreds of candles, shining a path up to the top, causing an ethereal glow to grace not only the old structure but upon the contours of Gloria’s face. She looks like an angel, Hop mused, admiring the way the soft light reflected in her eyes, pools of blue swirling in warmth. A bright smile appeared as she met his eyes, squeezing his hand in excitement as they entered and made their way up the stairs, careful to not knock any candles in their wake. </p><p>Golden light refracted from the panoramic windows of the top of the lighthouse, their eyes squinting to adjust to take in the room. Twilight blanketed the sky, colours of gold and purple beginning to fade in, sparkles dancing on the water of the nearby harbour, a whisper of a breeze flowing through one of the windows. Next to this window, much to the delight of Gloria, was a booth table for two complete with a candle centrepiece and wine in a bucket of ice.</p><p>It was more than she could have ever hoped for, and as her eyes misted at the swelling emotion within her chest, she turned to Hop and hugged him lovingly, burying her face into his shoulder.</p><p>“This is so beautiful, I can’t believe you did all this for me,”</p><p>Hop gathered her as close as he could, relief flooding through him.</p><p>“Of course, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again - you deserve so much and I want to be the one to offer it to you,”</p><p>She pulled away to look up at him, twinkling azure eyes meeting molten honey, slightly stunned by their colour. She had never seen them in such a way before, deciding at that moment that twilight was her favourite time to be with him if it meant seeing this again: They had a quality to them similar to what amber looks like when light is shone through it, amazingly clear, warm and seductive. It was a bit overwhelming, so much so that she looked away, a deep blush forming along her cheeks with a sheepish smile. Hop chuckled at her fluster, walking over to the table and taking a seat. As Gloria sat down, she watched Hop pour out their wine, amazed at his composure. During the last few weeks, they had been getting used to being with each other as a couple, so much so that sometimes they would stutter through their conversations, miss kisses completely, instead opting for very awkward chin contact. However, tonight something seemed different - Hop seemed, in fact, more at ease than she’s seen in a really long time. </p><p>“You know, you seem different tonight,” Gloria said fondly, taking the glass of wine offered to her as Hop’s brow raised in question.</p><p>“Oh yeah? How do you mean?” He said, chinking their glasses in cheers before putting his arm on the back of her seat.</p><p>“You seem more relaxed than I’ve seen you for a long time, and I tell you what, it’s doing things to my heart rate that I don’t appreciate,” she teased lightly, sipping at her wine and meeting his eyes. He huffed out a laugh, bringing his hand to lightly graze her cheek.</p><p>“See? There you go again, with the eyes and the smile and the suit, I demand an explanation I tell you,” Gloria giggled, leaning into his touch affectionately. Hop shook his head in defeat.</p><p>“Can’t put anything past you can I?” </p><p>Gloria shook her head slowly, still smiling warmly. Hop continued to trace his fingers along her cheekbone delicately.</p><p>“I think I just needed a bit of a reality check - part of me couldn’t believe that you were going out with me. You, the world-beloved Champion of Galar with the aspiring, average Professor of small-town Postwick,” he said, frowning slightly. Gloria's eyes turned fierce at his words, opening her mouth to quash his self-doubt. However, his serene expression caused her to pause and wait for him to finish.</p><p>“But you are still the same small-town girl I fell in love with. The girl who loves to help people before anything else, who cares so much about Pokémon and people, with a resolve strong as steel. At the end of the day, the title of Champion is just that, a title - not that you aren’t the best one we’ve had,” Hop interjected hurriedly, Gloria patting his arm in understanding.</p><p>“Except for Leon, of course,” Gloria said knowingly, smiling gently.</p><p>“No, you’re the best one,” He said without missing a beat, stunning the smile off of her face.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He nodded, eyes piercing into hers intensely. Gloria felt the heat rise to her face, never drawing her attention away from the man in front of her. It was rare that she got to see his serious side, reminding her of how much he had grown over the years. For so long she would have to remind him of his worth, but this man in front of her had so much self-assurance, that the change seemed to spark a rush of love and pride. So much so that she leaned in, eyes filled with longing, and kiss him tenderly. Hop secured her in his arms, moving the one on the chair to wrap around her waist, and responded in kind. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other.</p><p>“You mean the world to me Gloria, and I love you, just as you are,” Hop said, breathing a little heavier as Gloria dazzled him with a smile.</p><p>“I love you too, and thank you for being so wonderful to me,”</p><p>“Can’t help it when you look at me with those beautiful eyes,” He chuckled deeply, pecking her lips lightly.</p><p>“Well, I can’t help but look at you. As I’ve said before, how can I look at anything else when confidence looks so good on you,” she giggled, returning his affection with two pecks.</p><p>“Well, I suppose then I’ll just have to keep cherishing you won’t I?” He whispered, leaning into her ear to caress it with his lips gently, sending tingles down her spine and pushing her to lean into him.</p><p>A loud tap on the window caused them to break apart suddenly, a Corvisquire knocking its beak insistently. When Hop opened the window, Gloria noted a tag around its neck, taking it off and reading it aloud, smirking as she went.</p><p>‘If you two are done sucking face, your dinner is getting cold - Leon’ </p><p>They exchanged smiles before Hop signalled out the window, sending Corvisquire back to resume the date and dinner flying over moments later in a picnic basket. Once it had been served, they continued their date, chatting and laughing as twilight faded into night, the candles continuing to light their way to love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying this fic so far - I can't wait to finish it up! Thanks for reading - it means a lot!! Again, stay tuned for future chapters, and future fics starring these two!</p><p>C xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>